


We're dating did you not know?

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I think we all know where this is going ;), M/M, Secret dating, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Keith and Lance are confronted. Things are confusing, weird and hilarious. They should be together right? Well news flash they are!





	1. In teh beggin

"You have to tell Lance you like him".

Keith nearly choked on his breakfast. 

Let's rewind

Pidge was tired. She was tired of her two friends ignoring their feelings for each other, and yes she promised herself that she wouldn't intervene, but the fact that those two kept dancing around each other like cats wearing high heels and walking through a room of marbles was unbearable and she was going to do something about it. 

So she asks Keith about Lance that morning when she say him in the kitchen. He ate his breakfast silently and she doubted he knew she had entered the room. She grabbed a cup of 'coffee'. Actually she didn't know what it was but it was caffeinated so she drank it. 

She sits at the table and studys Keith as she takes a bite out of toast. She glad that Alteans at least had food that reassembled earth food. Though the so called 'toast' was a light shade of orange it still tasted good. 

"You drink that stuff too?". Keith's voice breaks her train of thought. 

"Uh yeah". She responds voice wavering unsurely as she hadn't often had the chance to talk with the red paladin in a one to one level. 

"Not as good as the real thing but it's better than nothing". 

She's shocked for a moment, realizing Keith made a sort of joke and after a moment she laughs. Keith laughs too going back to eating while a small grin was on his face. 

"So what are you doing up this early. Usually you pass out with a half built robot".

She pouts at Keith but can't hold it . She gives a smile at their banter. It's calm and easygoing and she decided to talk to Keith more often after this experiment

"So....how do feel about Lance?". 

Keith .exe has stopped functioning. Keith shakes his head out of his thoughts. 

"Um he's cool I guess. We've got this whole rivial thing going on if you've noticed". He says without emotion. His attention has gone back to his breakfast. 

"Well yeah. I think we've all noticed that". She deadpans. "But how do you really feel about him?". 

Just as Keith is about to speak and offer some possible information on her experiment, Lance walks in, hair slightly disheveled and pajamas complete with blue lion slippers. 

"Hey guys". He says through a yawn. "What's going on?".

"Nothing. Just talking about this space goo". Keith is quick to interrupt anything that Pidge might be about to say as he shoots her a look that clearly warns her not to say anything about their previous conversation. 

"Really? Cause I tried some of that blue hunk in the space fridge-".

"It's just a regular fridge Lance". 

"Yeah yeah whatever, anyways it".

Pidge zones out at whatever Lance is saying about gross blue space goo and thinks back to her and Keith's earlier conversation. 

'What was Keith about to say?'. She thinks.


	2. Two times the charm and less falling on my ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge decides to talk to part two of:
> 
> Operation Klance

'What was Keith going to say' replays through Pidge's mind for the rest of the day and she decides that she's gotta talk to Keith one-on-one again to get her answers. 

Today though she decides that talk to part two of her experiment which she had dubbed, 'Operation Klance( a genius combination of Lance and Keith's name).

**Author's Note:**

> *not finished I just posted it to save it to Archive. Will continue tomorrow*
> 
> Aye. Pidge and Keith for best brotp. (Next to Lance and Hunk of course)
> 
> Also Keith will be saltier than Pearl dipped in salt and swimming in a salt lake ;)


End file.
